


Do you trust me now?

by Fearie



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boyfriends, Dinner, M/M, Revelations, Spiderman Mark, Superheroes, spiderman - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearie/pseuds/Fearie
Summary: When Donghyuck planned his day he didn't expect it to take so many turns and include so many surprises. He just planned one and that didn't include himself being surprised.Written for Inktober day nine: Swing





	Do you trust me now?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before anyone starts reading I have to apologize for the dead meme I included, but I couldn't stop myself okay? Please understand, hope you don't cringe too much and enjoy! ;-*

Donghyuck was planning to go grocery shopping today after work. The whole day he somehow could only think about his one and only, his boyfriend.

His boyfriend that was sadly working night shit way too often lately and judging by his looks every morning, they are more exhausting than the day shifts. Donghyuck’s heart hurts every time he sees the dark bags around Mark’s pretty eyes and the way he carries himself over, falling into their shared bed like he is death on two feet. He is the most hardworking person Donghyuck knows, always giving so much, but only wanting so less.

So a plan forms easily in Donghyuck’s head. He wants to surprise his boyfriend tonight. Maybe with late dinner or early breakfast, however one wants to see it. But surely it will lift his mood a little, remind him that Donghyuck will be always there for him, make him feel loved and hopefully smile this smile that Donghyuck is so deprived of.

He is happily skipping towards the store, humming a line from a song that is recently stuck in his head, when suddenly he hears murmurs around him. Some people pointing in the sky and then he sees something red flash by.

He looks up and still catches the boy in the red jumpsuit fly by. He recognizes him embarrisingly fast. It's the new superhero, that started helping the police recently and saving innocent people from crimes. He is truly loved by all the citizens, Donghyuck of course included. He likes to think that there is someone watching over him, like a guardian angel. And honestly it's just so cool to watch his slim boy fly by the high buildings like he owns the city’s air.

Donghyuck is almost sure he has a slight crush on him already, but he doesn't state it aloud scared how his boyfriend will react. Will he be angry, jealous or worse disappointed with himself, cause he couldn't hold his attention. Thinking that he was away too often and now Donghyuck was about to lose interest. Because the last thing was definitely not the case. He truly loved his boyfriend and nothing, really nothing would change a single thing about it.

But still Donghyuck had to admit Spiderman, this red superhero swinging between the houses, was kind of hot. Completely captivated he watched how the hero took a turn and headed back the way he came from. Swinging only hold by thin threads between the houses, it all looked so easy.

Slowly the hero neared again. Probably something had catched his attention around here, maybe a crime was going on that nobody was noticing? Donghyuck casted one last look at the hero before he started looking around, scanning his surroundings for any crime taking place. He had to help if there was anything happening, he couldn’t just turn a blind eye on it. Briefly he wondered if he had just imagined that the superhero came in his direction before he had looked away.

Suddenly Donghyuck was hit hard, almost falling from the impact, save for the arm that was now suddenly wrapped around his waist. So the one that run into him saved him from falling. Great what a gentlemen. But to Donghyuck’s confusion the world didn’t stop spinning wildly around him. Although he should be held up, Donghyuck still felt like he was on a rollercoaster, his stomach lurching up into his throat and doing some flips that weren’t out of happiness.

It was so confusing and also terrifying the longer it lasted. Domghyuck really couldn’t tell what was even happening right now. Even his eyes couldn’t give him any hint, because all he could see was a mix of black and red. It was like all his senses gave up on him, even his ears couldn’t collect more than a loud sought, even drowning out the city noises. 

It was horrible to wait for anything to happen, for his senses to come back to him, the longer it lasted he started to wonder if it maybe was a drug causing all off this. He never in his life took drugs, so he couldn’t tell, but if a drug trip felt like this he honestly couldn’t understand anyone getting addicted to this feeling. 

But being drugged made some sense at least, the part of his brain agreed that was always picturing out all these worst case scenarios. If you wanted to kidnap someone it was so much easier to just drug your victim up, so it won’t fight back as much. That was common knowledge. 

Whatever was about to happen, Donghyuck had no other choice but to wait and see. And although it probably wouldn’t help anything he let a few tears fall, just to scared of what the future was about to bring.

When he came back to his senses the first thing he felt was that the world had stopped spinning around him. The rollercoaster like feeling being gone. The next moment he felt something under his feet, he only belatedly realized, that he was gently placed on his own two feet again.

And right when the hands that had held him disappeared he took his chance and stumbled away form the stranger that had probably just kidnapped him. Focussing on the ground in front of him, trying to come to his senses. And only when he felt like his senses wouldn’t leave him again he looked up.

The view around him surprising him so much his mouth promptly fell open. Seeing the blue sky and some tall buildings shouldn’t have been all that surprising, but the thing it made Donghyuck gasp was that it wasn’t a view you could ever get from street level. No, it was one from a rooftop. They were on a rooftop! 

More shocking than this was only the person that stood in front of him. It was the superhero. The superhero he had just watched swinging through the gap between two buildings. Maybe he could have already thought so, given the fact that the hero was the last thing he saw, before it went dark or red in this case, but standing here right in front of him only a few feet apart was different. It was almost intimidating. 

But it was a superhero, right? Surely he wasn’t going to hurt Donghyuck, but still the possibility was there? At least he had already kidnapped Donghyuck.

"What do you want? Why am I here? Let me go again. I had something important to do!"

"Important? You worrying about something important, while you could experience flying through the city?"

"Honestly, yes. Grocery shopping is very important, especially when you have an empty fridge but want to surprise someone with dinner." Donghyuck huffed and crossed his arms in front if his chest. He didn't even know why he told this stranger all these things, but there was something. Something that irked him about that person, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I see, obviously much more important." The stranger nodded slowly.

"Yes, so could you kindly show me how to get down from this rooftop again?"

"The way down? There is none except the one we took up here. But therefore you have to come over here again." The hero opened his arms invitingly, but still Donghyuck eyed him suspicious. He wasn’t dump enough to run into the arms of a potentially dangerous person.

"I promise you also will get a better view this time. It didn't went like expected when I grabbed you on the streets. But have mercy with me, this was the first time I did it." Embarrassed the other scretched the back if his head, but the mask was still on. Donghyuck couldn't quite place it but he was sure he had seen this habit often before.

"No I won't do that again. I don't even know if I can trust you to not let me fall. I will just take the stairs. There surely are some. Every building has stairs."

"I didn't let you fall on our way up here, why would I now? And honestly I would rather kill myself than drop a beauty such as you are. This doesn't..." The hero spoke up, but stopped after he saw the glare Donghyuck threw him.

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me right now? First you kidnap me and then you start flirting? Tell me something worse. This doesn’t make anything better. If that’s a dream I wanna wake up now. I can’t stand this any longer.”, Donghyuck complained loudly. ”You know what? I actually thought you would be cool, maybe even a bit hot admittedly, but this? I wish you wouldn’t have ever opened your mouth now. You definitely have to learn how to flirt if you want to get anyone, dude.”

“Did you just dudezone me?” The superhero interrupted his rant shocked.

“Yes and now I will even reject all your advances. Just so you know I am happily taken. My boyfriend is literally the best, not even you can top him. He is just so caring and sweet, but also so cutely dorky at the exact same time. He makes my heart skip and he is also the only one that is allowed to hold me in his arms. So will definitely not let you wrap me up in your arms again, so carry me down to street level." Donghyuck ended his rant resolutely even going as was as wrapping his own arms around himself, stance defensive. Something about this guy was weird and kept him on edge.

On the other hand he had to admit that for sure swinging between buildings through the whole city sounded inviting, but then again what would Mark think if he saw his boyfriend in the arms of a random boy, while flying between skyscrapers? Probably he wouldn’t be pleased.

"Oh a boyfriend? And what is if this boyfriend is me?" Donghyuck huffed unbelieving, while the hero grabbed the mask he wore to hide his face and with one fast movement took it off. 

Falling atop the others of his head was black hair Donghyuck loved to run his hands through. It was a little ruffled now because of the mask one strand still standing up straight into the air, electrified. It was a funny how Marks hair seemed to be against him looking cool almost all the time. And it was such an adorable Mark thing, one Donghyuck was quite used to. Just as he knew the dark brown eyes that almost seemed to be black orbs all too well, which were currently looking back at him. They always carried so much love and adoration Donghyuck spend hours to just let himself be drowned in them. And then that lazy smik that played around the others lips. Those lips that often would curve up to show the beautiful wide smile his boyfriend had and that he fell in love with.

"Mark!" Donghyuck gasped, still a little shocked and definitely not yet grasping what this revelation meant.

"Yeah, sorry. I really wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't know how. You would have never believed me if I just told you so I came to the conclusion to show you and now here we are. Is it okay?" Mark asked shyly, his right hand coming up again to rub against the back of his head, while a little read spread on his cheeks.

"Is it okay?”, Donghyuck repeated a little dumbly. “Mark are you for real? Because if you are, I wanted to just shortly tell you how much I hate you. I hate you so much. You gave me a heart attack, you know? You almost killed me? And then you ask me if it’s okay?" Donghyuck didn’t realize how he started hyperventilating. His breaths becoming shorter, barely getting any air into his lungs. He only noticed some black flecks appearing in his vision.

"Mark I don't think I feel so well." The only thing he was still able to do was to reach out for his boyfriend, making grabby hands, before falling forward. But just when he thought that now he would surely hit the concrete ground of the rooftop, he was wrapped up in familiar arms again.

"Oh Hyuck, from all reactions possible that was the last I expected. Let's get you home, okay?" This person, Mark, his boyfriend, the all loved superhero, spoke softly, while taking steps towards the edge of the roof.

"Do you trust me enough now?"

And right after Donghyuck had slightly nodded and smiled at his boyfriend, they were falling the ground nearing, before their direction changed and they were swinging back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Applause to everyone who found the meme included. Please leave a comment or a kudo. Thanks for reading! ;-)


End file.
